


下流货色

by RedTtc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTtc/pseuds/RedTtc
Summary: Chilly发现了一个秘密。
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/Jack Grealish/James Maddison
Kudos: 11





	下流货色

**Author's Note:**

> 名字乱填的。  
> 混乱三喵，总之是白色的季节！

Jack Grealish是个享乐主义者，每天不是在找乐子，就是在找乐子的路上，一个毫无羞耻心的花边常客，十足的下流货色。当然，并不是说Chilwell自己就是什么能占据道德高地的正人君子。所以他和这个有张清纯脸蛋的漂亮男孩滚到一块，也就不是什么让人意外的事情了。  
男孩们青春期的脑回路取决于他们的下半身，他们几乎是见缝插针地进行私下里的身体交流。在这一点上，Chilwell绝对不比Grealish理智多少。这也就是现在他为什么会从一阵头疼中醒过来的原因了。  
他不该听信Grealish的花言巧语的。  
就像他不该答应了Jack那个听起来就很绝妙的双人度假计划，然后被这个酗酒成瘾的爱尔兰人哄去在度假的中途和他一起去买醉。结果就是这个把威士忌当白水喝着玩的家伙，躺在旁边安稳沉睡，而他自己则不得不忍受宿醉后遗症，以及把一个和自己体型相差无几的男人从马路上拖回酒店带来的肌肉酸痛。  
Chilwell只希望昨晚自己扛尸体的精彩表现没有躺在舰队街的相机胶片上。他可以想象这一幕被做成新闻登报的画面。绝对。  
在和Grealish成为室友之前，Chilwell就听过很多有关他的传闻。从报纸上。与Chilwell不同，Grealish一直都是天才的代名词，是打出道起就备受瞩目的中场新星，英伦小报的最爱。当他还在纠结于球迷的一个评价时，Jack已经踩着球迷们的底线开始跳舞，无惧无畏的洒脱。  
他早该对这个惹事精的混蛋程度有个清楚的认知。  
莱斯特城的球迷绝对会先杀了Jack·Grealish再杀了他的。他们本来就像阻挠一门婚事一样在反对他和Jack的正常来往。  
活像是有人用棍子一阵一阵的捶打他的脑仁一样，头疼得厉害。Chilwell沉浸在宿醉后的瘫软中，在一阵混乱后，摸索着拿到了手机。  
Chilwell闭上眼睛做了几次深呼吸。  
他的脑子大概确实有哪里不太清醒，否则他不该看到这种东西的。手机屏幕在一段时间的无人触摸之后转暗，但又很快亮起来。  
手机屏幕上的画面没有任何的改变，Grealish朝橡胶套里吹气的画面并没有变成当年太阳报的头版封面，他手里的东西也没有变成比橡胶套子和气球更加G级的东西。  
Grealish脸颊微微鼓起，捏着一个橡胶套朝里面吹气。他赤裸着上身，头脑似乎有些不太清明，脸上泛着潮红，眼睛望向镜头却找不到焦距。他身边的床榻上还丢着几个拆了封的铝制薄片和使用过的橡胶套子。  
Chilwell很清醒，几乎要以为自己已经完全摆脱了宿醉。  
这不是他的手机。  
理智告诉他应该尊重别人的隐私，但事实是他向后滑动一下。  
Grealish穿着一件白衬衫，绑着老套的校服领带，坐在床边。酒红色的长袜包裹着他结实的小腿，一直拉到靠近大腿中间的位置。一条腿自然地顺着床沿垂下，另一条腿被人握着脚踝抬在半空中。  
早在Chilwell第一次听说Grealish这个名字的时候，他就一直套着他那双塞着儿童护板的短袜了，大概只有上帝知道他是什么时候套着缩水袜子踢了一个绝好赛季的，总之，Chilwell从来没有看见这个家伙的袜子拉过膝盖。所以，可以肯定，拍摄这张照片里的人绝对不会是他。  
更重要的是，他没有纹身。Chilwell放大了屏幕上的照片，那位不知名摄影师出镜的一小截前臂上布满了密密麻麻的纹身。  
Grealish正毫无羞耻心地在镜头前舒展自己的身体。透明的液体在他大腿内侧湿哒哒的糊成一片，混乱又肮脏。红色的淤痕顺着大腿向下蔓延，一直延伸到大腿上被濡湿的布料下面，留下半个关在袜子的边沿外。这颜色和他酒红色的长袜很相称。  
这看上去很像吻痕。  
也许有时候他该试着听听球迷们对他的人生建议。或者说，交友指南之类的。  
Chilwell沉默地滑动屏幕。  
接下来是一段第一视角拍摄的视频。视频的一开始就停滞在一个画面上，Grealish半跪在地上，睫毛抖动，脸颊上的可疑水渍晶亮亮地反射着水光。有一只手按着他的脑袋，迫使他不得不把那张漂亮脸蛋埋进一团没有修剪过的、杂乱的褐色毛发里。除了从Chilwell手指缝中逃脱出来的几声低喘，只有微微晃动的镜头能表明这不是一个定格场景。  
几秒钟之后，那只手松开了Grealish的头发，从微微上滑的袖口漏出来的纹身在镜头中一闪而过。精液顺着阴茎的抽离向外溢出，Grealish终于有机会合上他被阴茎磨得殷红的嘴唇。粘液之间的连接断裂在他的唇边，从下巴到一直滴到他的黑色夹克上。相机调高了焦距。Grealish做了一个吞咽的动作。  
视频还没有结束。Grealish挂着他那副恼人的微笑，眉毛张扬地挑起来。他微微昂着头，被揉乱的棕发散落下来，看上去有些毛绒绒的。像是在清理上面的精液一样，他亲吻着男人的阴茎各处，从龟头一点一点地把阴茎含进嘴里。最后，他抬起眼睛看向镜头，向镜头展示自己被阴茎塞得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊。  
Chilwell改变了一下双腿摆放的位置。  
接下来是一段只有十几秒钟的视频。  
一个套着维拉球衣的男孩背对着镜头，看上去像是趴在一堆凌乱的被褥上。他的衣服被推高堆到腰上，下摆靠近尾椎的布料已经被彻底打湿，隐约能看见衣服褶皱里的数字40和Grealish的名字。  
视频的拍摄质量很糟糕，镜头在不断的晃动。  
Grealish依旧沉浸在没有宿醉和头痛的梦境中，睡容甜美得像个婴儿。Chilwell调高了音量。  
音箱里传出手指磨擦收音孔发出的杂音，有人在调整画面，镜头画面稳定了一些，刚才被镜头切割在画面外的地方也收录了进来。  
男孩看起来比Chilwell还要瘦弱一些，白皮肤，臀瓣泛着红，看上去已经被操熟了。一头金发抵在布满纹身的臂弯里，整张脸都埋进枕头上，把喘息闷在布料里。他屁股里正含着一根粗大的阴茎，大概是Grealish的。似乎已经接受过一轮内射，肉洞正随着阴茎的抽插向外吐白浆。  
一只手抓紧了他的腰，镜头又开始晃动起来。  
  
Grealish开始在床上不安分地来回翻身，最后艰难地从睡梦中睁开眼，翻过来把脸正朝向Chilwell，“Hi，bro。”他耷拉着眼皮，声音里还带着刚睡醒的沙哑。他的室友在正以一副标准的平躺姿势盯着天花板。Grealish睡眼惺忪，伸出一只脚探进Chilwell的被子里，贴着他的身体四处磨蹭。  
“Cheer？”他迷迷糊糊地念着Chilwell的名字，试图获得对方的应声。  
“操。”Grealish说了一句脏话。他像是完全清醒了，除了被布料压出来的睡痕之外，看上去简直神清气爽。他装模作样地上下打量着Chilwell，嘴角含着一抹调笑：“你硬了？”当然，并没有真的在询问的意思。  
“我们……嘿？等等，你去哪？你有什么毛病？老兄？Chilly？”  
Chilwell摔上了浴室门。  
  
Chilwell开始有些想念Jack了。那个家伙只和他做了一年的室友就离开了。并不是分手或者更具亲密感的矛盾，只是因为这里是U21，而Jack已经22岁了。  
这就是现实。  
他有了新室友，即将。那个来自M69公路对面的老对手。这个自大狂将填补Jack留下来的中场空缺，以及Chilwell隔壁的床位。  
Chilwell已经很久没有关注过他的消息了，有莱斯特城开始稳定占据英超一席之地那么久。所以，不再去注意那个次级联赛的小子也是理所当然的，不是吗？  
也许是同性相斥原理，彼此重合度高得令人有些作呕的喜好并没有让他们发展出什么特别的私交。如果不算上他们从十岁就开始的场上恶性敌对的话。  
与新室友的磨合总是令人痛苦的，他实在有些摸不准和新室友相处的门道。他有点想念Jack了，再一次。  
Chilwell拖着自己的箱子站在过道上，挂着他姓名牌的房门只是虚掩着，但他还是礼节性地敲了敲房间门。  
一声应答之后，Maddison开了门。他已经在整理行装了，行李箱在身后摊开来，东西密密麻麻铺了一地。和Chilwell一成不变的宝宝脸不同，他的模样倒是有了很大变化。  
多了纹身，留了胡茬，连头发也染成了金色。Chilwell上下扫了一眼。  
“Hi。”新室友打了个招呼。  
Chilwell回以微笑。显然他不是唯一一个打算给彼此之间从孩童时期就开始的敌对关系画上终止符的人。  
“James Maddison。”对方微笑着，向Chilwell伸出手。  
操。

**Author's Note:**

> 割点腿肉喂自己······  
> 不知道为什么最后会变成这样，戚麦俩人→格，总感觉跟预想的差距好大······  
> 不管了，以后再修改。


End file.
